Vehicle electrical components including an in-vehicle system such as a starter motor of an internal combustion engine, an opening and closing device, etc. are activated using a battery. Since the battery can not maintain an appropriate voltage while applying electricity when the battery is deteriorated, the in-vehicle system may not work before the work is completed when the deteriorated battery is used. To prevent such incommodity in operation of the in-vehicle system, appropriate control is needed with considering battery condition for the in-vehicle system.
As an example of such art, a control device of an electrically operated locking/unlocking device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication H09-125817 (see paragraphs from 0007 to 0010). In the disclosed art, the control device includes a control means to secure an energy supply for activating a starter motor of internal combustion engine of a vehicle in preference to activation of the electrically operated locking/unlocking device. This control device controls electric power supplied from the battery to secure activatable energy for the starter motor and prevents incommodity in starting of the internal combustion engine.
This control device of the electrically operated locking/unlocking device is used to control and to secure the power source of the starter motor by judging availability of the battery to prevent incommodity at starting of the internal combustion engine. There is no description of power source control effect for preventing incommodity other portion than the starter motor.